La Dame de Pierre corrige celle de Fer
by Scrivimi-APH
Summary: Voici la première chose que je publie ici. Un petit OS ridicule avec deux OCs que j'ai inventé. J'ai fais ça vite fait en stage durant ma pause, ne me jeter pas pierre per favooooor D: !


La **dame** de **pierre** corrige celle **de fer.**

 _ **Il ne m'est pas rester en souvenir la rencontre d'une tel immensité de vantardise. Jamais ô grand jamais je n'est côtoyé pareil individue qui, parce mademoiselle est grande, se croit supérieur au reste du monde. Mais rétablissons la vérité, ne dit on pas que l'habit ne fait pas le moine ? Ce proverbe est bien vrai, ma cher amie vous avez beau être grande vous n'êtes pas plus belles que le sont mes carreaux. D'ailleurs si il me fallait trouver quelque chose égalent votre taille, il n'y viendrait à mon esprit que votre ego.**_

Madame la cathédrale, tout de rouge ses joues recouvertes, grondait l'égocentrique tour de la ville. Cette dernière, de part le fait qu'elle était aimé, déclarait haut et fort être une merveille du monde. Mais madame Notre-Dame n'était point de cet avis et contait bien usé des mots afin de remettre à sa juste place sa plus terrible rival. Madame Eiffel, amusé de ce petit combat décida de riposter.

 _ **Oh mais vieille cathédrale, ton langage, plus personne ne l'utilise. Il va falloir se remettre à jour ! Ne soit pas jalouse de ma grandeur, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon père ma fait belle et fine tandis que le tien ta rendu énorme et terne. Nous ne sommes pas de la même époque, toi tu es bien de la vieille école. Voit donc les choses en face, personne ne veux voir une vieille chouette comme toi alors qu'à quelques pas seulement il y a une Tour dominant toute la ville qui les attends. Retourne donc avec Louvre et Versailles tandis que je reste avec Défense et Géode pour embellir cette capitale. De nos jours les arriérés tel que vous ont les mets en maison de retraite afin de laisser la jeunesse améliorer les choses.**_

Fier de sa langue de vipère, l'insolente Eiffel offrit à la religieuse un sourire des plus narquois. Sur quoi le grand monument répondit des plus belles.

 _ **Laisser place à une jeunesse qui sans l'ombre d'une histoire n'intéresse que ceux ivre de choses frivole ? Très peu pour moi. Si je suis encore la, cher enfant, c'est bien pour défendre la réputation de notre belle ville. Moi qui suis la depuis des d'années je suis la preuve même de la grandeur qu'à connue Paris. Malgré guerres et révolutions, jamais aucune pierre de mon édifice n'eus l'idée de se retirer. J'ai connue bien des étapes durant ma longue vie et n'est cessé de m'embellir contrairement à vous qui jamais n'avez évolué.**_

Ricanant devant tant d'assurance la grande Tour tourna autours de la vieille cathédrale.

 _ **C'est vrai, je ne vais pas mentir. Mais contrairement à d'autres moi je suis à même la définition de la beauté artistique ! Si on demande ce que l'on retient de Paris, le premier nom qui viendra à l'esprit est le mien. Apprend aussi que je suis celle que l'on visite le plus en Europe. Jamais aucun autre monument ne ma surpassé, il faut dire aussi qu'ils sont bien bas comparé à ma grandeur. Et moi si on ma créer c'est tout simplement pour montrer au monde entier que la France est le plus beau, le plus grand et le plus artistique au monde.**_

Fatigué de cette stupide discussion, la plus sage décida d'en finir.

 _ **Ma cher enfant, vantez vous peu. Cela vous attirera des surprises. Sachez que je vous est vue naître et si ma mémoire ne me fait aucun défauts, vous ne deviez vivre qu'une seul journée. Vous n'avez été créée que pour le plaisir des yeux. Tandis que moi je suis venu au monde pour réconforter le peuple, renforcé leur croyances et leur offrir un endroit ou ce recueillir. Je suis l'âme du peuple français, de part mon imposante architecture je représente leur force. Mais aussi leur croyance la plus forte. N'oubliez pas qu'ils seraient plus peiné de perdre un édifice les ayant accompagné durant des siècles plutôt qu'une tour qui ne fait office que de décoration.**_

A c'est mots, la belle tour fit base mine et vexée, reprit sans rien dire cette forme pointant vers le ciel tandis que la vieille cathédrale, soulagé et satisfaite retourna à sa place sur le parvis de Notre-Dame.


End file.
